


Taking It With Aplomb

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Established Relationship, Is Thunder Agent a ship name?, M/M, Mpreg, Phil is not really baffled, Post-Movie(s), Thor's gonna be a daddy!, it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6th and final of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p>
<p>My sixth and last offering is Thunder Agent, and is set in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It With Aplomb

This explained the 'unexplainable' sickness Phil had been experiencing for months, the bulge where he used to have something resembling abs, and the unexpected changes to his… anatomy.

"Phillip!" Thor hammered on the door. "You have not stirred from this room. Does your illness persist?"

Once the positive pregnancy tests were lined up, he opened the door. Thor's face was clouded with concern, and Phil felt guilty for worrying him.

"You didn't say that being a fertility god meant you could impregnate me," he said.

"You carry our child?" Phil nodded, and Thor beamed. "What wondrous news!"


End file.
